Notas
by Little outcast
Summary: Neji-nii, a donde fue Nee-chan?" " Que dirías si te digo que se quedó en detención y después fue a una cita con Uchiha Sasuke, Hanabi?" La menor negó con la cabeza "Que necesitas dejar las drogas, primo" -SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**N**otas.

(**Sasu**Hina)

**1:**

-

-

_Y entonces fue cuando los ingleses ingresaron a la guerra..._

Medio dormida, miré mi cuaderno para leer mis inexistentes apuntes. Claro, no podía esperar que justo hoy, día de revisión, la concentración estuviera de mi lado. Historia nunca se me ha dado, es más, en general las ciencias sociales nunca han sido mi... fuerte. Miré nuevamente mi, aún vacío, cuarderno. Más que no se me dieran, siempre me han aburrido de sobremanera, me es imposible seguirle el ritmo a la lección. No quería imaginar como me iria en los exámenes.

P_adre me va a querer desheredar si repruebo_.

Tambien eso, ¿Qué haré con padre? Se va a enojar tanto...

Me paré un momento ¿Y si me deshereda y ya?

Nunca lo había siquiera considerado. Claro, me daría mucha pena tener que alejarme de mi familia, pero por otro lado, sería libre.

_Wow_.

Libre.

No tendría que hacerme cargo de una empresa que no me interesa, podría casarme con quien yo quisiera, no tendría que competir con mi hermana menor, podría tener una convesación decente con Neji sin que algún viejo nos mirara desaprovatoriamente, podría trabajar en lo que yo quisiera. Podría ser una escritora. Podría...

Me detuve y sacudí mi cabeza. Claro, como si eso fuera posible, como si tuviera el coraje para revelarme contra padre. Le respeto (mejor dicho temo) mucho como para hacerlo. Mejor no hacerme ilusiones.

Suspiré. Traté de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarme nuevamente en la clase, la segunda guerra mundial, los apuntes, los exámenes...

-

_¡Paf! _Y eso, fue un libro cayendo en mi escritorio, junto a mi cabeza.

– Señorita Hyuuga. Detención después de clases. Y procure no dormirse otra vez durante mi clase.

_Mierda_.

-

Inspiré profundamente. Lo puedo hacer, yo sé que sí. No me van a comer, es sólo detención.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y al instante, la atención de los presentes se fijó en mi. El maestro, momento atrás dormido, me miró anonadado.

–Y bien... Una Hyuuga –dijo sin disimular su sorpresa–. Toma asiento –prosiguió repentinamente aburrido.

Miré los asientos disponibles y un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda. Sólo habían cinco asientos disponibles (supongo que los castigos son más fáciles de conseguir de lo que esperaba) y aún no sé cual de todos era peor.

Para empezar, los asientos eran de a pares. El primero, en un extremo delantero del salón, estaba ocupado por un tipo que creo, iba en mi clase de inglés; usaba un gorro negro y tenía la cara pintada con morado, ademàs, estaba jugando con unas marionetas. No, gracias. Después, al otro extremo, había un chico que más bien parecía chica. Lo peor es que como chica era muy linda, como chico, era raro. Estaba jugando con arcilla y decidí que no era tan malo. Hasta que hizo explotar la arcilla.

– Deidara –dijo en tono de advertencia el profesor–. Sin quemar los escritorios.

De acuerdo, mala opción.

Los otros dos puestos estaban uno al lado del otro y ocupados por dos chicas que se fulminaban con la mirada entre ellas. Una teñida de rojo y con gafas y la otra de rosado. Sentarme con cualquiera de ellas sería como suicidio... o eso creí.

Al final, el último pupitre, estaba ocupado por un chico, un poco tenebroso y de aspecto _punk_ que se encontraba aparentemente dormido. Decidí que de todas, esa era la mejor opción que tenía. Al fin y al cabo, estaba dormido.

En el momento en que me senté tuve un Dejà vú. Todos me miraron –esta vez con aún más sorprensa. Me cuestioné esa de que si no me iban a comer. Las dos chicas –la de pelo rojo y la de rosado– en especial parecían querer matarme en ese mismo instante.

– ¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamó la de pelo rosado –¿¡Cómo es que _ella_ se puede sentar al lado de Sasuke-_kun_!?

El profesor se masajeó las sienes, y me pareció escuchar un, no muy tranquilizador, 'En la que se ha metido'.

–Ella no está peleando con alguien por el lugar, Sakura.

– ¿Viste lo que hiciste, zorra? –Ahora se dirigía a la de pelo rojo– Si desde el principio te hubieras jodido y alejado de _mi_ Sasuke-kun, _ésa _–hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarme–, no estaría sentada con él ahora.

–Yo sólo estaba protegiendo lo que es _mío_ –Le respondió la susodicha–. Si tú te hubieras ubicado desde el principio, perra, nada de esto habría pasado.

–Sakura, Karin –Interrumpió kakashi-sensei–. Cuiden el vocabulario. Otra tarde de detención –Extrañamente, aquello no pereció molestarles en absoluto–...Cuando no esté el señor Uchiha.

Aquello sí las hizo reaccionar.

Gruñí, apoyando mi cabeza en el escritorio. Yo y mis estúpidas deciciones. Estaba condenada, mentalmente hice toda la predicción: Ellas y yo en el patio trasero, alguien saldría herido y no serían presisamente ellas. Todo por un... ¿Punk? ¿Emo? Lo que fuera ese tipo.

– Tonto c-cabeza de gallina –Murmuré para mi misma. Normalmente no soy una parsona impulsiva o de tendencia a enfadarse, pero ese día me estaba sobrepasando, estaba frustada y cuando llegara a casa todo sería peor.

Voltié a ver a mi compañero de escritorio, al hacerlo, todo el color se fue a mi cara y mis piernas comenzaron a tiritar. Me estaba mirando... me estaba mirando con una perfecta ceja levantada y expresión de molestia. Me quedé helada observándolo.

Oh, por si pensaron que fue por su apariencia que me quedé mirando, acertaron ¡Era aterrador! ¿Qué le veían?

– Aléjate –fue todo lo que me dijo antes de girar su cuerpo hacia la dirección contraria.

"Con gusto" pensé. Mas al pararme de mi asiento, el sensei de turno me miró con cara de advertencia.

Quería llorar ¿Por qué, Kami, por qué?

Volví a sentarme, recibiendo más miradas asesinas por parte de la población femenina en la sala. Quería decirles qe yo no quería estar ahí, que no era mi culpa, pero probablemente no me escucharían o bien me ganaría otro castigo por hablar cuando no debía. Simplemente adorable, estaba entre la espada y la pared _otra vez._

A mi lado, el tenebroso _punk _seguía mirándome molesto.

Cuando creí que no podía ser peor, llegaron dos notas a mi puesto.

_"Sasuke-kun te amo hoy y por siempre. ¿Tu, yo, después de esto en mi casa? 1313 _(!)"

Involuntariamente me sonrrojé. No podía creer que la gente se lanzara así como así hacia alguien como él sólo por lujuria.

– E-Etto... e-esto es tuyo –le pasé la nota sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La segunda nota decía así:

_"Más vale que le hables bien de mí si no quieres problemas. Y no se te ocurra acercártele más de la cuenta"_

¡Pero si yo ni la conocía! Es más, hasta hace cinco minutos sólo la conocia como 'la-chica-que-le-gusta-a-Naruto' y no como Sakura ¿Qué le iba a contar?

La mirada que recibí de ella entonces me aconsejó que mejor se me ocurriera algo, que fuera bueno y pronto.

Abrí la boca para decir –tartamudear– algo, cuando el punk-pelo-de-gallina me interrumpió.

– Ni se te ocurra –gruñó.

– ¿Algún problema, señor Uchiha? –preguntó Kakashi-sense. El aludido sólo gruñó como respuesta.

¿Había dicho Uchiha?

Mi cuerpo se llenó de repentina rabia, claro, un Uchiha, eso explicaa todo. Absolutamente _todo._

Para mejorar mi ánimo –y nótese el sarcasmo–, el _punk _a mi lado me mandó una nota diciéndome –demandándome– que me marchase de su lado.

Eso fue más de lo que pueda aguantar, en un acto bastante impulsivo, tomé un lapiz de mi estuche y le mandé una nota a mi querio amigo Uchiha. Se preguntarán de donde salió todo ese valor... es tan simple como el hecho que aunque no quiera, sigo siendo una Hyuuga en el fondo. Y sólo Kami sabe lo imprudente que puede llegar a ser un Hyuuga cuando está enojado.

_"Si quieres que me aleje de ti, tú mueve tu flojo culo lejos de mí"_

Pero cuando la comezó a leer, palidecí ¿¡En qué estaba pensado!? Me sentí una idiota. Eso fue una mala idea; una idea estúpida, mal redactada y con un penoso vocabulario.

Me miró con una sonrisa torcida antes de pararse y sentarse en la mesa individual en el otro extremo del salón. Nuevamente me sentí una idiota, probablemente estaría pensando qué cosas de mí y aún peor... ¿Cómo no vi ese puesto cuando llegué?

Suspiré cansada y me percaté de una nota que se había quedado en su lado del escritorio. Pensé que leerla sería una falta de educación por meterme en lo que no me correspondía, pero un vistazo rápido me hizo notar que iba para mí.

_"Te veo después de esto"_

– ¿¡N-Nani!? –grité asustada, desconcertada y sorprendida.

– Señorita Hyuuga –dijo Kakashi-sensei masajeándose las sienes–. Otra tarde de castigo.

¿Por qué me levanté esa mañana?

-

(!) 1313 es un emoticón de msn en el que la carita sonriente mueve las cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

Y... ¿Le tincó? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de partir con el cáp, les quiero dar las gracias a todas ustedes:

**R**ach Black**, a**drifernan19**, S**abakunoAngelica, **M**iyuky-san, **j**une-li, **A**leSwann20, **D**reamM-Fighter.1556, **A**kai Sakura, **H**inataFan, **B**asi, **h**yuuga-hikari, **e**li-siempre, **i**zuki-chan, **i**siiwhis, **L**una-Yang1994, **m**ariniti the white dragon, **c**itzin, **I**nuneanne, **D**ark Amy-chan & **J**aden Uchiha Yukino.

Porque ustedes son20 increibles personas que lograron lo que pensé imposible :D (Me creerían si les digo que salté de la emoción? xD)

Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**N**otas.

**2:**

**-**

**-**

_Tic tac, tic tac._

Miré la hora, ya llevaba una hora, dos minutos y treinta segundos sentada en esa escalofriante sala con esas escalofriantes personas. Durante ese tiempo, descubrí varias cosas: La primera, es que si Sasuke Uchiha se marcha de tu lado, la población femenina lo toma como una indirecta de que no eres un peligro para ellas y en consecuencia, comienzan a ignorarte.

Aunque debo admitir que esto para mí eso era algo bastante bueno- prefería ser invisible, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y que había logrado perfeccionar a través de los años, a ser tomada en cuenta y recibir sus miradas se odio a muerte.

La segunda cosa que describí, era que el maestro de turno, Kakashi Hatake, tenía un perturbador gusto por los libros pervetidos y las piernas largas, pero que cuando no era un pervertido, era una buena persona e incluso bastante agradable.

La tercera, es que el chico que estaba jugando con las marionetas y que tenía la cara toda pintada con morado, se llamaba Kankuro, hermano mayor de Gaara, quien era uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto-kun.

Involuntariamente me sonrrojé, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en ese chico en particular. Uzumaki Naruto, mi amor platónico desde primaria. Y como no amarlo, si era simplemente perfecto: Rubio de ojos azules, simpático y perseverante, alguien que no tenía miedo de pararse y enfrentar al mundo con tal de lograr sus sueños. Me pregunté si sería muy malo si me acercaba a Kakuro para acercarme a Gaara para acercarme a Naruto.

Negué con la cabeza, muy complicado; además, me regañé mentalmente, los amigos no hacen eso, no podía hacerme amiga de Kakuro por interés, eso estaba simplemente mal.

– Bien –comenzó Kakashi-sensei antes de levantarse–. Ya pueden irse.

Me quedé paralizada ¿Tan pronto? ¡Aún no estaba lista para enfrentar a Sasuke!

Lo miré de reojo, pero me congelé al acto.

Me estaba mirando. Fijamente.

Tenía que salir de ahí rápido y llegar hasta la parada del bus antes de que él me ancanzara. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría hasta la salida sin tropezarme y caer de cara.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, concentrándome en mis pasos, sin mirar al frente. Me pareció sentir que la salida estaba cada vez más cerca, aunque no podía asegurarlo al no ver nada más que el piso. Estaba tan concentrada en caminar, que tal vez fue por eso que no noté cuando él llegó a mi lado. Cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando, ya era muy tarde. Él, de manera no muy delicada, me había agarrado del brazo y llevado –arrastrado– hacia una de las salas vacías.

–¿Q-Qué...?

_¡Click!_

Había cerrado la puerta. Oh, demonios.

Traté de calmarme, lo último que necesitaba era hiperventilar y caer como saco de papas al piso. _Sé racional Hinata_, me dije, _él sólo quiere hablar contigo._ Aún así eso no lo hacía menos aterrador e intimidante, si no me sacaba de ahí y pronto, las cosas se podrían feas. Probablemente entraría en pánico y, bueno, quedaría en ridículo como siempre.

– Hyuuga –Me llamó. Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre.

– ¿S-sí? –traté de decir, aunque sonó como si estuviera más bien chillando.

Por un minuto parecía indeciso, me pregunté que podría ser tan terrible como para hacerlo dudar. Sólo esperaba que no terminara tan mal para ninguno de los dos.

– Mi hermana va a cumplir sus quince –dijo fríamente.

No entendía que tenía que ver yo en todo eso. Le dediqué mi mejor cara de incomprensión.

– La tradición dice que tiene que bailar con el hermano mayor –desvió su mirada–, pero Itachi está de viaje en Chile.

Seguí sin entender ¿Me había llamado para desahogarse?

Frunció el ceño. Había notado que era bastante lenta.

– No sé bailar.

Wow. Don perfecto no era tan perfecto.

_Bah, como si bailar fuera un gran detalle_. Bastaba con que él levantara un ceja y ya la mitad del instituto caía desmayado.

Aunque _aún_ no entendía para que me necesitaba. Digo, sí, eso era bastante triste, su hermanita estaría probablemente muy enojada, al igual que su mamá y abuela, pero yo no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, no podía pasarle el talento de bailar ni aunque deseara...

Oh, ya lo había entendido.

– ¿Q-Quieres q-qué a-alguien p-pretenda ser tú? –Sólo así se libraría de bailar. El problema era que yo no conocía a nadie que se pareciera a Sasuke y además si lo conociera, sería bastante complicado explicarle todo el asunto.

Vi cómo se llevaba una mano a la frente y murmuraba algo que no puede entender.

–Iie. Necesito... que me enseñes a bailar.

_¡¿NANI?! ¡NO! No, no. Nunca. ¡Ni lo pieneses, pídeselo a alguien más!_

– ¡¿P-Perdón?! I-I-Iie... y-yo n-no... D-digo –negué con la cabeza–. G-Gomen. N-No c-creo q-que p-pueda y-yo... –comencé a dibagar por los nervios, ¡¿_Yo_ enseñarle a _bailar _a _él_?! No, eso no funcionaría ni en años. Él y yo simplemente no eramos compatibles, quizás le hubiera ido mejor si le hubiera preguntado a alguien como Sakura o Ino, chicas hermosas que con mucho gusto se darían el tiempo de enseñarle todos los bailes que quisiera.

– Mira –dijo con voz más suave, supuse que para no alterarme más–, si haces esto, te ayudaré a acercarte más a Naruto.

_¿Naruto-kun?_

Algo en mi cabeza hizo un _click_ en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que se me iba todo el color a la cara. Tal vez no fuera tan terrible enzeñarle, después de todo, él era el tipo de persona que aprendía rápido y tan malo bailando no podía ser.

Seguí teniendo presente de que era un Uchiha y un arrogante, pero decidí que oportunidades como estas sólo se presentaban una vez en la vida, y quien sabía, quizás de todo eso podría sacar algo bueno.

– ¿Qué dices? – se acercó a mí lentamente y no pude evitar quedarmen mirando. Seguía siendo un punk y su pelo seguía pareciendo la imatación de una gallina, pero tenía que admitirlo, Sasuke Uchiha sí era lindo.

– Etto... Hai –asentí con los ojos cerrados, si lo continuaba mirando comenzaría a dibagar y quedar como una idiota... o más aún de lo que ya parecía.

– Bien –en su cara se dibujó si clásica sonrisa torcida.

–¿P-Por qué...? –me miró, invitándome a seguir– ¿P-Por qué yo?

Su actitud se volvió indiferente –Eres la única que no se tiraría sobre mí.

–¿Cómo...?

– Tu nota –repondió, e iba a decir algo más, cuando la puerta repentinamente se abrió.

Oh, Kami.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Haruno Sakura, que aparentemente estaba esperando que Sasuke saliera de ahí para "conversar" con él. Me había visto. Nos había visto solos a nosotros, él y yo, en una sala apartada y con la puerta cerrado. Claro, sin contar el hecho de que estaba _bastante_ cerca el uno del otro.

– ¡M-Matte!

Antes de que saliera corriendo indignada, me pareció ver un brillo de ira en sus verdes ojos.

Sólo esperaba que no lo tomara de tan mala manera.

-

–Hinata-neechan ¿Por qué todos te están mirándo así?

– S-Sigue caminando, Hanabi.

Aparentemente Sakura sí lo había tomado mal. La mitad del instituto pensaba que entre Uchiha Sasuke y yo había algo, por lo que ahora, para mi felicidad, la mayoría de las personas se me quedaban mirando cuando caminaba, y no en una buena manera. Además, como si no pudiera ser peor...

– ¡Teme! ¡Sakura-chan me invitó a salir! ¡Podrías invitar a Hinata y así vamos en una cita doble!

...Sakura había decidido tener su propia venganza contra mí. Sólo agradecía que Neji estuviera de viaje y no allí para formar un escándolo.

Abrí mi casillero y miles de notitas cayeron de él. Un vistazo me dijo al instante de que no contenían exactamente palabras de apoyo.

Volví a maldecir el momento en que le mandé esa nota a Sasuke.

Tonto Uchiha.

* * *

Si, si sé. Cap no muy entretenido :( Pero prometo que el SasuHina comenzará pronto, paciencia ;)

Oh, sí. Itachi está aquí en Chile, conmigo por supuesto ;) (xD)

¿RRs? :)

-

Y tambien si alguien pasa por mi perfil, voten en mi _poll _;)


	3. Chapter 3

—Hyuuga —lo sentí llamarme y al instamte un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Maldije mi mala suerte: justo cuando pensaba que _por fin_ había logrado tener un poco de tranquilidad, él aparece.

Durante toda la mañana, había recibido toda clase de miradas, unos no tan sutiles comentarios y otras intimidantes amenzas por parte de la población estudiantil, y no importaba cuantas veces hubiera repetido que entre Uchiha-san y yo no había nada, ellos simplemente no me creían o no lo querían creer.

Por favor, como si él y yo pudieramos funcionar.

Pero la gente nunca ve las cosas objetivamente, ve lo que quiere ver. Y yo tendré que lidiar con eso por un largo tiempo.

De todas formas, logré escapar de la masa escondiéndome hasta que sonó el primer timbre, sólo entonces pude ir a sacar mis libros.

—Uchi... —me paré en seco. Al darme vuelta, noté como la mano de Sasuke se encontraba junto a mi cabeza, mientras que su rostro se encontraba a una distancia perturbadoramente corta del mio.

Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrrojaban y como él reía para sí mismo. Aparentemente yo era parte de algun chiste interno.

—Una cosa —había corrido su cara, de manera que su boca quedaba junto a mi oído—. Le dices algo a alguien —su voz era de amenaza, tan aterradora que hizo que yo temblara de los nervios y de que un sentimiento de asfixia se aporderara de mí—, y las cosas se pondrán feas.

Se alejó un poco de mí (aún sin retirar su mano de mi lado) y su expresión cambió para mostrarme una sonrisa torcida, de burla.

Si no hubiera estado tan aterrada probablemente abría hecho algún comentario sobre si era bipolar o algo.

—H-Ha...

— ¡Hinata! —nuevamente me detuve a mitad de oración (o de palabra mejor dicho), esta vez por un furioso Kiba que nos veía desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Todo, desde su tono hasta su expresión, mostraba una mezcla de desconcierto y furia.

Oh, Kami.

—Hmph —la sonrisa de burla en el rostro de Sasuke seguía presente. No estaba ni en lo más mínimo preocupado—. Nos vemos luego, Hyuuga.

Se alejó tranquilamente de mí. En contraste, Kiba corrió a donde anteriormente había estaba parado Sasuke.

—Tienes mucho que explicar.

-

-

**N**otas:

-

-

**3**:

— ¡Hinata! ¡Yo pensaba que eras un poco más inteligente que eso!

Miré a Kiba un poco asustada y nerviosa. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero preferí como que no sabía.

—Y-yo... ¿D-Dé q-qué...?

Me levantó una ceja. Él me concía mucho como para saber cuando yo estaba fingiendo algo; aún así lo miré con cara de no saber, sólo por si acaso.

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡De todas las personas elejiste a Sasuke Uchiha!

—K-Kiba-kun...

— ¿Qué es lo que todas le ven? ¿El peinado acaso? —dijo arreglándose el pelo como el de Sasuke.

—K-kiba y-yo n-no...

—Además, me pudiste haber contado que estabas en algo —puso cara de perrito triste— ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

_¡Kawaii!_

¿Tenía que poner esa carita? Ya de por sí me sentía mal por mentirle, muy mal de hecho, ¿Pero qué le iba a decir?

_"Lo que pasa es que Sasuke, sí, Sasuke Uchiha, no sabe bailar. Ayer después de castigo me prenguntó si le podía enseñar y yo le dije que sí, pero Sakura Haruno, fan número uno, nos vio y se puso celosa y por eso ahora anda inventando el chisme de que estamos juntos para que todos me odien. Pero shh, es un secreto"_

Claro, eso era simplemente _tan_ creíble.

— ¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

—No grites —dijo Shino, cerrándo su libro.

Negué con la cabeza.

—N-no es l-lo q-que parece...

— ¿Ah, no? —Kiba alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

_¡No!_

Uugh ¿Quién me creía? Dejándo de lado que él fuera un Uchiha y un imbécil, todo en él no era atrayente sino aterrador y Kiba me conocía lo bastante como para saber que, aparte de que me gustaba Naruto, yo buscaba un chico del tipo príncipe y no del sádico-vampiro-punk con problemas de personalidad.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco mala, Sasuke podía ser aterrador y todo eso, pero tambien podía tener otras cualidades buenas, como cualquier persona normal. En el fondo, podría ser alguien bueno y sensible.

Lo miré disimuladamente. Tal vez incluso sólo sea solitario, resentido con la vida, de esos que necesitan ayuda de los demás para sonreir, para...

Parece que me quedé mirando mucho tiempo, ya que se dio vuelta y miró hacia donde yo estaba. Al momento frunció el ceño y estoy segura que murmuró algo como "Fans".

De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho.

Él merece ser tirado a una sala de clases, llena de chicas hormonales por todo un día.

Y no lo dije sólo porque estaba molesta.

—Bueno, Hinata, estoy esperando.

Suspiré mentalmente y volví a odiar a Sasuke. Por su culpa iba a tener que mentir mucho y esto recién estaba empezando. Me quedé pensando un rato en con que podía salir del paso, pero eso de mentir simplemente no se me daba. Tendría que probar otra cosa.

—N-No e-estamos saliendo... a-ayer U-Uchiha-san q-quería hablar c-conmigo. S-Sakura-chan n-nos v-vió y p-pensó que a-algo había p-pasado... —¿Omitir se considera como mentira?

— ¿Pero no fue así? —preguntó algo aliviado.

—Iie —_Nada de lo que tú piensas._

—Kiba, a Hinata no les gustan los Uchiha —le recordó Shino.

—Oh, cierto —me miró comprensivamente—. Gomen, fue una estupidez creer los rumores.

—N-No hay problema —le sonreí. No estaba enojada (al menos no con él), sabía que sólo se estaba preocupando por mi.

Me sentí feliz. Verdaderamente no podía pedir unos amigos mejores que Shino y Kiba, a pesar de que uno hablara muy poco y el otro mucho, ellos era los únicos que me aceptaban por mí forma de ser: Hinata, la tímida y no por ser la heredera Hyuuga. Los únicos que verdaderamente se preocupaban y que me podían comprender completamente y sin tener que dar explicaciones demás, como lo acababan de demostrar.

—De todos modos ¿De qué quería hablar contigo?

_Uhh...._

_¿Kiba-kun, por qué quieres tanto que te mienta?_

—Y-Yo...

— ¡Hinata-chan! —..._tengo un ángel guardián,_ pensé aliviada.

Me giré para ver quien me había llamado —la voz no me era familiar en lo más mínimo— y me sorprendió encontrar a Ino Yamanaka, la clásica chica popular: rubia, ojos azules, alegre, sociable, parte del equipo de porristas... y por supuesto, otra fan del chico más popular, Sasuke Uchiha.

Me asusté en el último pensamiento. Por favor kami, no otra más.

— ¿Como estás? —_¿Perdón?_—. Si te ves bien, que bueno —dijo rápidamente, restándole importancia al saludo—. Verás, tú y yo nunca hemos hablado, o sea _dah,_ tú eres... bueno, tú y yo soy... yo, no somos compatibles. Sin ofender —mi sonrrió de manera amable—. Por eso voy al punto y te dejo en paz... ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿H-Hice qué?

—Hablar con Sasuke, _dah_, aún más ¡A solas! ¿Sabes cuantas personas matarían a sus hermanas por pasar sólo cinco minutos a solas con él?

_Ciertamente yo no._

—Y-yo ...

—Él la buscó a ella —intervino Kiba y estaba segura de que si no fuera anatómicamente imposible, los ojos de Ino ya se abría caído.

— ¿Qué? ¡Hinata! ¡Tienes _taanto_ que contarme! Desde hoy te sientas conmigo en inglés, vamos.

— ¡Tú no...! —gritó Kiba.

Ino negó con la cabeza y el dedo con aire de superioridad —Lo que digo se hace, te guste o no. Además acostúmbrate, ahora que Hinata-chan anda con Sasuke Uchiha su _status qou _cambió —me miró como si estuviera orgullosa—, pasó de _freak_ —_Vaya, muchas gracias_— a_ The It girl_ del momento. Si, lo sé, un gran paso. Por eso, mejor que se vaya adaptando en seguida... ¡Y que mejor forma que conmigo!

—Hinata no irá a ningún lado —dijo firmemente Shino.

—Sí, sí irá.

—No, no lo hará —se unió Kiba.

—Sí.

—No.

— _Se va_.

—D-Disculpen... —traté de llamarlos, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—Se _queda_ —insistió Kiba, sin escucharme.

—C-Chicos..

—Se va _ahora_ —Ino tomó de mi brazo, jalándome hacia donde se encontraba su pupitre.

—E-En s-serio...

— ¡Se queda! —dijo Kiba tomando mi otro brazo y jalándome hacie el lado contrario.

—¡Se va!

— _¡Se callan!_ —terminé por gritar desesperada.

Allí estaba yo: roja y con la respiración agitada, siendo la atracción principal del patético espectáculo. Toda la clase nos miraba a los tres, riéndose algunos y otros girándo los ojos. Repentinamente el boche paró y entonces me di cuenta de que ya no estabamos solos. Aparentemente Sarutobi-sensei durante su recorrido matutino escuchó el escándalo y decidió pasar a hechar un vistazo para ver que sucedía.

Nos llamó a los tres a su oficina, aparte de darnos un castigo de dos semanas.

Oh, sí. A sus ojos eramos oficialmente los niños problema.

-

-

—Puede retirarse, señorita Hyuuga, pero recuerde que sólo esta vez será una advertencia.

—Hai, arigatou gozaimasu —dije inclinándo la cabeza varias veces —. N-No volverá a p-pasar —dije acercándome hacia la puerta y por fin, ya estaba afuera.

Miré a mi alrededor. Los pasillos estaban completamente vacios, mi entrevista con Sarutobi-sensei había durado más de lo que pensaba; ya estabamos en la segunda hora del día.

Suspiré para tratar de calmarme. Kami, no sabía que demonios iba a hacer, por un lado, le había prometido a Uchiha-san que lo ayudaría y por muy Uchiha él que fuera, también merecía que yo cumpliera mi promesa con él... claro, agregando el hecho de que me asustaba tanto como para no atreverme a ir contra él. Por el otro lado, estaba el hecho de que mi vida estaba dando un giro que yo no podría seguir sin tener algún caos interno; digo, en sólo dos días ya había pasado más cosas que en todo mi año escolar anterior. Esto definitivamente no iba a ser bueno para mi salud mental. Eso hacía que no quisiera ni comenzar con todo aquello.

— ¿Hyuuga? —_Hablando del rey de roma...  
_

—Uchiha-san —respondí lo más cortésmente que pude, pero creo que mi acto no lo conveció para nada, ya que me miraba con cara de molestia.

O pensándolo mejor su cara siempre era de molestia, así que no lo podía saber.

Nos quedamos mirando unos momentos, ninguno sin saber exactamente que decir ¿O era necesario decir algo? Sólo porque tenía que enseñarle a bailar no significaba que teníamos que socializar entre los dos. Aún así nunca ninguno se había dado la oportunidad de cambiar su imagen sobre el otro, y siendo sinceros, no nos estimabamos muchos.

Le sonreí para suavizar mi saludo anterior.

Miró hacia la puerta del director y después hacia mí, levantando una ceja. En mi fuero interno me alegré, él tambien lo estaba intentando.

—U-Un m-m-mal e-entendido.

Levantó ambas cejas ¿Era demasiado pedirle que hablara? Negué con la cabeza. Un paso a la vez.

—I-Ino-chan y Kiba-kun c-comenzaron a d-discutir y a-al final l-las cosas s-se complicaron—dije finalmente y esto pareció ser suficiente explicación para él—. ¿P-Por qué...?

Se encongió de hombros —No quería ir a clases —dijo como la cosa más natural del mundo. Yo lo miré alterada y me sonrió para sí mismo al ver mi cara.

— ¿La señorita Hyuuga nunca ha roto las reglas? —Fruncí el ceño. Yo era una niña buena, pero ese no era motivo de burla ¿O si?

De acuerdo, tal vez sí era un poco penoso y un motivo de burla llegar a los diecisiete siguiendo todas las reglas al pie de la letra, sin alguna vez escapado del instituto o ido a un concierto, pero culpaba de todo esto a mi padre. Siempre había tratado de complacerlo y...

Me detuve por un segundo.

Siempre había tratado de complacerlo, y aún así nunca lo había logrado.

No importa que tan mal la estubiera pasando, no importa que tuviera poco y nada de vida o que todos me vieran como alguna pobre tonta, importaba que Hiashi estuviera complacido.

Pero eso parecía nunca pasar.

Me enojé de una manera difícil de describir. Un rabia, una impotencia... un resentimiento contra mi padre que siempre había tenido guardado y que de a poco se estaba soltando. Quería gritar, quiería que no me importara, quería...

Quería desobedecerlo.

Miré a Uchiha-san y la respuesta vino a mí.

Él me miró con su sonrisa torcida aún presente. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensado y cómo no, quien más que él sabía de estas cosas.

Y no, mi relación con Uchiha san no había cambiado nada en dos minutos, a pesar de yo enterder lo que él pensara sin que el tuviera que decir algo y viceversa, lo que había pasado, era que mi odio hacia Hiashi era mayor que mi temor hacia Uchiha-san y, siendo sincera, repinamente su aspecto de chico malo, su rebeldía, su actitud, todo me estaba llamando, me estaba gritando porque fuera donde él fuera, porque fuera con el _punk_ que haría que mi padre se sintiera espantado.

Comenzaba a entender que le veían todas a ese idiota.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me sorprendió saber que yo tambien podía hacer una mueca como esa.

— ¿No te asustan las motos verdad?

¿Estaba loco?

En ese momento la idea de una moto no podía sonar mejor.

-

-

_-_

_Yo sé, yo sé. Si todavía queda alguien que lea este fic, pido mil& una disculpas :(_

_No, a Hinata no le gusta Sasuke & sí, está siendo una chica mala :P xd  
_

_¿los 1ros RRs del año? ¿Alguien se ofrece?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Mi hermana cuando tenía cinco años quería un hámster. Hiashi, siendo el amoroso padre que siempre ha sido, por supuesto se lo negó y dijo que ni intentara llegar con un bicho peludo a la casa o la desheredaba.

En serio.

Sin embargo, Hanabi siempre ha sido muy testaruda y sabía que era la consentida de papá, por lo que la amenaza la consideró simplemente ridícula, y a falta de dinero, un día tomó un ratón de la calle, lo bañó (no sé cómo sin lograr que la mordiera), le cortó la cola, lo alimentó de semillas de girasol y lo llamó "Hamtaro" como toque final.

Se parecía a un hámster, uno bastante feo, pero hámster al fin y al cabo.

Pero no actuaba como hámster, eso era seguro. Era agresivo y siempre trataba de escaparse. No comía las semillas de girasol y estar encerrado en una pequeña jaula lo hacía entrar en un extraño frenesí cada cierto tiempo que me provocó múltiples pesadillas. Por mucho que Hanabi quisiera que el ratón fuera hámster, simplemente no lo era. No podía pretender ser algo que no era. Una triste realidad para mi hermana, decepcionada de su nueva mascota.

Finalmente Hanabi lo dejó en libertad y después discutió con papá para que le regalara un perro como "Lassie", pero eso ya es otra historia.

La moraleja a la que trato de llegar, es que no hay que intentar ser algo que no eres, porque simplemente no sale creíble. A nadie, incluida yo por supuesto.

Hinata Hyuuga podría juntarse con el chico malo, podría subirse a una moto y verse ruda, y hasta cierto punto pretender ser niña mala… pero Hinata era una niña buena y cobarde, y eso nunca iba a cambiar, ni en esta, ni en cinco vidas más.

Por eso me encontraba vomitando mis intestinos en un basurero.

Las motos y yo nunca nos llevaríamos bien, como el ratón nunca se llevó bien con las semillas de girasol.

**N**otas:

**4**:

Sasuke _nunca_ más iba a dejar que me subiese a su moto, de eso estaba más que segura.

–Niña ¿Ya estás mejor? –preguntó la amiga de Sasuke a mi lado. Yo asentí como pude, pero al instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ya que el movimiento de mi cabeza, desafiándo a la anatomía más básica, no se cómo logró revolver mis tripas… y ahí iba de nuevo. Me incliné sobre el basurero y vomité.

–Eh. Así lo veo –me dijo. Por un momento consideré la posibilidad de dejar mi rostro dentro del basurero y no volver mostrarlo hasta fin de año, pero entonces habría perdido un año de clases que los Hyuuga no me perdonarían ni aunque supieran de lo extrema de mi situación.

Maldición.

Luchando contra la vergüenza me erguí y le ofrecí una sonrisa insegura a la amiga de Sasuke, quien giró los ojos. La frase "dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres" cruzó mi cabeza. Vestía del mismo estilo "me creo punky". Los pantalones ajustados y rasgados, varias cadenas adornando la cadera, botas sobrepuestas a los pantalones hasta la rodilla, una playera toda cortada que dejaba ver bastante de su sujetador y varios collares y muñequeras de metal y cuero para complementar el conjunto. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en cuatro coletas.

Sorprendentemente sólo usaba delineador y aparte de la lengua, no tenía otro lugar visible perforado.

Al igual como pasaba con Sasuke, me daba mucho miedo, pero aún así podía ver que eso sólo le daba el mismo aire de peligro atractivo que a él, ya que la tipa era tan bonita como cualquier modelo.

Me pregunté como me vería yo con un estilo como ese ¿Sexy y peligrosa?

Sí, claro. Muy probablemente haría el ridículo hasta en halloween.

Y hablando del Uchiha, ya me estaba hartando que sólo se quedara de brazos cruzados (literalmente), apoyado contra la pared y mirándome con esa expresión de "eres patética" sin decir ni pio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota?

A quien le importa que no me dejara volver a subirme a su sexy y genial moto, nadie en su sano juicio querría subirse de nuevo en esa cosa. Ni siquiera había sido entretenido.

No. Definitivamente no. Ni un poquito...

Bueno, quizás un poco ¡Pero igual no me quería subir!

O bueno, no tanto como antes. Creo.

Estúpido Uchiha.

– ¿Y quién eres tú? –me preguntó la amiga de Sasuke. Por lo menos hasta cierto punto, ella era un tanto más agradable que él.

–H-Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto –dije, automáticamente haciendo una reverencia. Sasuke gruñó y su amiga volvió a girar los ojos. Sentí como la sangre se me iba a las mejillas.

–Temari. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme una reverencia ¿Estamos?

Yo asentí efusivamente y Sasuke soltó un suspiro exasperado. Seguramente lo estaba dejando en vergüenza.

– ¿Qué los trae por acá?

Lo miré esperando que respondiera, pero sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que prendía un cigarro.

– E-Eh… ¿Faltar a c-clases?

_Oh, Hinata, eres_ tan_ genial._

Sin embargo, esa respuesta pareció ser suficiente para ella. Me preguntó si ya había dejado en paz al basurero –me volví a sonrojar al tiempo que murmuraba débilmente que sí –y nos "invitó" a entrar a la tienda de música en donde ella trabajaba.

Entiéndase invitó como que se girara y comenzara a caminar.

–Sin fumar adentro, Sasuke.

Él frunció el ceño, pero apagó el cigarro de todos modos. Yo internamente me sentí agradecida, seguramente me hubiera dado un ataque de asma o incluso desmayado si me hubiera encontrado encerrada en un cuarto lleno de humo.

Cuando entramos, me quedé boquiabierta, como un pez fuera del agua, pero no me importó en absoluto.

La tienda de música era _increíble_.

Si, había demasiado incienso en el aire y la música un poco fuerte, pero una vez que te acostumbrabas, se lograba disfrutar el ambiente bohemio. Me sentía como si estuviera en un sueño; el piso estaba todo cubierto por diferentes alfombras y el techo lleno de colgantes de todos los tipos: desde móviles a atrapa sueños. Las paredes estaban decoradas por distintos cuadros y posters de películas. Estaba sobrecargado, alguien podría decir, pero todo estaba colocado de tal forma que no asfixiaba, sino que daba la impresión de, incluso, acogedor.

– ¿E-Esto es tuyo? –murmuré.

Temaria asintió, notablemente orgullosa.

–Con mis hermanos lo logramos todo desde cero. Esto solía ser la casa de una anciana que sólo vivía con sus gatos. No sé casó ni tuvo hijo, así que cuando murió les dejó la casa los gatos... no sé ni siquiera si eso es legal, pero como ya no había nadie que los alimentara se terminaron yendo y la casa quedó para los sobrinos.

La miré confundida.

–O sea mis hermanos y yo.

Estaba impresionada. Lo último que parecía ese lugar era la ex casa de una señora solitaria.

Sonreí, viendo la expresión de Temari cuando hablaba de cómo lograron juntar del dinero y cómo con la ayuda de una amigos (entre ellos Sasuke) lograron instalar un estudio de grabación y comenzar a hacer conocidos talentos jóvenes y estilos nuevos. Me di cuenta de que realmente era la energía y la pasión que le ponía, el esfuerzo tras las paredes, lo que hacía ese lugar tan particular. Se podía sentir un poco de la escencia de todos en el aire.

Un extraño olor desagradable llegó repentinamente. Arrugué la nariz en protesta, pero después de un rato extrañamente me estaba comenzando a hacer sentir más liviana, tan liviana que mis pies no pesaban, mi cabeza se elevaba y el mundo daba vueltas y los colores se hacían más brillantes y…

Sasuke corrió hacia mí, no entiendí por qué. El mundo estaba comenzando a andar más y más lento.

Casi cuando ya estaba frente mio, la apariencia de Sasuke cambió. Se detuvo abruptamente, sin vacilar ni perder equilibrio, y se quedó parado frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Quise gritar, pero sonido no salía de mis labios, traté de nuevo y noté que estaba muda.

Los ahora rojos ojos de Sasuke continuaban mirándome hambrientamente y una sonrisa torcida que me mostró sus largos y blancos colmillos se dibujó en su rostro. Se acercó a paso lento, con tanta gracia que a pesar de lo estrafalario de la situación, sentí envidia. Si así _caminaba _no entendía que demonios quería que le enseñara a bailar.

Puso sus labios sobre mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sentí como sus colmillos presionaban suavemente y entonces fue cuando solté un suspiro.

Y fue cuando mi mente volvió a funcionar ¡Tenía que correr!

Para mi horror, descubrí que tampoco me podía mover.

–No lo notas ¿Verdad?

Se alejó de mí y tomó mi rostro suavemente entre sus manos. Parpadeé confundida y le negué la cabeza con una familiaridad como si esta no fuera la primera vez que él se comportaba así. Como si él no fuera alguien que de un segundo a otro pudiera quitarme la vida.

–Hinata –su expresión se tornó triste –, lo siento.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y no entendía por qué.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros para sujetarlos fuertemente.

–Hyuuga –dijo con cierto enojo ¿Por qué me estaba tratando por mi apellido de nuevo? – ¡Hyuuga!

Sus ojos volvieron a ser negros. Me comenzó a agitar.

– ¡Despierta!

Una luz blanca me cegó momentáneamente. Escuché una risa a la distancia.

–Pero que galante, Sasuke.

¿Temari? ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Por qué me encontraba en el suelo? ¿Qué estaba Sasuke…?

Oh.

– ¿M-m-me d-desmayé?

Él como respuesta giró los ojos, probablemente pensando que yo era alguna especie de idiota.

–No todas las personas toleran bien tanto humo de incienso en un lugar tan pequeño –dijo Temari, extrañamente no en un tono burlesco, sino neutro –… o quizás fue la marihuana. Le advertí a ese idiota que no fumara –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, notablemente incómoda.

Un momento.

¿¡Dijo que estaba fumando qué!

Miré sorprendida a Sasuke, pero éste se hizo el desentendido.

– ¿Kankuro está acá? –preguntó extrañado.

Me pregunté por qué me sonaba tan familiar ese nombre. Ojalá no lo conociera. No podría mirarlo directamente al rostro sin salir corriendo.

–Prácticamente _vive_ acá –Temari giró sus ojos –mejor váyanse al estudio antes de que la flacucha se desmaye de nuevo.

Nos hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la dirección, pero yo todavía me sentía muy débil incluso como para pararme. Sasuke pareció notar esto y sin advertirme, me acomodo sobre su hombro (tenía su… parte que está más abajo de la espalda casi frente a frente con mi cara) y como saco de papas me llevó.

Escuché la risa de Temari y de nuevo le pedí a la tierra que por favor me tragara.

Traté de pedirle que me bajara, pero mi lengua no me dejaba llegar ni a la segunda sílaba de corrido, por lo que _intenté_ ¿Disfrutar la vuelta? No sabría decirlo. Generalmente era difícil decidir si con Sasuke efectivamente se podía disfrutar de algo tranquila.

Seguir juntándome con él aumentaría drásticamente mi probabilidad de sufrir una taquicardia.

Me bajó (tiró) tan bruscamente como me alzó.

Y cuando cerró la puerta creí que me había quedado sorda. Miré a mí alrededor: lo único que tenía ese lugar de estudio de grabación, o al menos según lo que había visto en la tele, eran los micrófonos y los instrumentos de distintas clases. El lugar estaba cubierto de alfombras y en las paredes había varios grafitis y cuadros, era bastante amplio y había un gran sillón rojo en un rincón.

De la nada música comenzó a sonar ¿Cuando se fue Sasuke al otro lado vidrio?

Levantó su ceja ante mi repentino susto y yo, tal vez por que aún estaba medio mareada, en un extraño impulso saqué la legua hacia él.

Me pareció ver que reía, pero fue tan breve que pensé que quizás lo imaginé.

Volvió junto a mí, pero se quedó parado a unos buenos metros de distancia… ¿Inseguro? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Me pregunté que lo estaba intimidando tanto. No había nadie a parte de mí en el estudio.

Una alocada ocurrencia apareció en mi mente.

No, no podía ser que alguien como yo lo intimidara. Y seguramente no era la primera vez que sacaba a alguien a bailar.

Pero Sasuke no sabía bailar. O sea que probablemente nunca había bailado con alguien hasta ese momento.

Sonreí ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero viniendo de alguien tan frío e insensible como él, eso era algo tan…

Tierno.

Él frunció en ceño, lo que no me asustó en lo más mínimo, sino que me hizo pensar en lo mucho que se parecía a un niño amurrado y su único efecto fue casi hacerme gritar "_¡Kawai!_".

Con todo el instinto maternal presente en mí, me acerqué tranquilamente hacia él, tomé sus manos, las apoyé en mi cintura y apegué mi cuerpo al de él. Cuando alcé la vista y me di cuenta de que él no era un pequeño; era un adolescente (con un cuerpo más desarrollado del que pensé) y en efecto, buenmozo. Mis manos comenzaron a tiritar y la confianza se me fue a los pies. No era la primera vez que yo bailaba, pero era la primera vez que estaba con alguien del sexo masculino que no fuera un familiar y ese simple hecho bastaba para asustarme.

Sasuke me gustaba _tanto_ más como niño.

Medio insegura ahora rodeé su cuello con los brazos y comencé a moverme al ritmo del vals, tratando de guiar a Sasuke para que entendiera el patrón del baile.

Él estaba parado tan tieso como una estaca.

–S-Se supone que t-tienes que m-moverte conmigo.

_Cómo rayos quiere que le enseñe si no tampoco hace nada por hacérmelo menos difícil._

Me negué a volver a mirarlo. Uno, porque sabía la expresión de odio que me debía estar dedicando; y dos, porque ya le había exigido mucho a mi sistema nervioso.

Suspiré, cerré mis ojos e intenté imaginar que ya no era yo, la simple y aburrida Hinata, la flacucha que siempre se deja en ridículo, ni que estabamos en una tienda de música en horario de clases, ni que Sasuke era el aterrador y amenazante vampiro.

La historia vino a mí como una película.

En ese momento yo era Julieta y Sasuke (inluso mejor que Romeo) era Naruto-kun, mirándome con sus profundos ojos azules. Yo llevaba puesto mi mejor vestido y mis altos tacos no parecían un obstáculo para moverme. Me sentía hermosa. Él, mi príncipe, desde que me había visto entrar por las puertas del palacio no me había quitado los ojos de encima. Me había pedido un baile y yo le respondí coquetamente "Por qué no".

Comencé a moverme suavemente tarareando la suave melodía. Naruto era algo tieso, pero yo reí mientras le dije que sólo se tenía que dejar llevar. Era Julieta e iba a disfrutar mis quince de fama fuera como fuera.

Pero no había caso, Naruto no _quería_ moverse.

Fruncí el ceño, mis alucinaciones generalmente se portaban mejor que eso. Insistí un poco más y Naruto por fin se movió, pero con un ritmo que hizo al rey taparse el rostro en vergüenza.

Ya no me sentía como una princesa.

_De acuerdo, esto no está funcionando._

Luché por no soltar un gruñido.

Déjenselo a Sasuke sacar a flote los instintos más groseros en mí.

Abrí los ojos y me atreví a fruncirle el ceño esta vez al vampiro Sasuke, enojada por arruinar mi fantasía. Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera ser _tan_ tieso. Podría ser que Sasuke fuera atractivo, inteligente y muchas cosas más, pero su coordinación dejaba _demasiado_ que desear ¿Estaba bromeando acaso?

–N-necesito que me ayudes –le dije, refiriéndome a que ya se lo tomara enserio.

–Estoy tratando, Hyuuga –respondió de mal humor, probablemente, me di cuenta, frustrado consigo mismo por ser un fracaso en algo. Entonces hice algo estúpido e inevitable: me largué a reír.

¡Pero eso ya era demasiado! Sasuke era un niño de cinco atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente.

El Uchiha se separó de mí, claramente ofendido y (digámoslo) más frustrado. La freak del instituto se estaba riendo abiertamente de él por tropezar con sus propios pies ¿Cuántas veces se veía eso?

_¿Dónde está una cámara cuando la necesitas?_

–Si en vez de fantasear con el dobe, me enseñaras realmente, esto sería más fácil, Hyuuga.

Mi cara seguramente se había puesto morada.

–Guárdatelo para ti misma. Para tu información mi nombre no es "Naruto-kun" –dijo con cierto asco. Yo quería que me tragara la tierra ¿¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!

_Alguien por favor máteme._

Su sonrisa de auto suficiencia volvió a su rostro al ver con satisfacción que ya se las había arreglado para que la humillación fuera directamente hacia mí y mi estúpido e irracional enamoramiento y no a él y sus pasos de momia y actitud infantil. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no de pena sino de rabia.

Cómo alguien podía ser tan... tan…

– ¡Teme!

La sonrisa por fin se le borró del rostro y en su lugar me miró desconcertado. Yo me dirigí con la frente en alto hacia la salida, decidiendo que si él quería aprender, pues entonces él tendría que ir a buscarme.

No es como si alguna vez en la vida lo dijera en voz alta, pero en ese momento me sentía genial. Había dejado a nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha desconcertado y plantado como tonto en un minuto.

_¿Qué crees ahora, Uchiha?_

Y hubiera sido aún mejor si en mi camino a la salida no me hubiera tropezado con mis propios pies, cayendo de cara al piso.

Recordemos que estaba usando mi uniforme todavía. O sea, una falda bastante corta.

Escuché una risa y de nuevo me acordé de la anécdota del hámster.

–Te queda bien el rosado, Hyuuga.

Estúpido Uchiha.

– ¡No en el estudio por favor! –gritó una voz desde el cielo.

Reconocí finalmente a Kankuro, quien se encontraba tras el vidrio. Era el chico con la cara pintada y el perturbador gusto por las marionetas en detención.

–Sasuke, tienes el baño, la parte de atrás, maldición ¡hasta la bodega! pero nada de coger en el estudio.

Parpadeé varias veces ¿Creía que Sasuke y yo…?

Recién me di cuenta de lo comprometedora de mi posición.

¿Es que tenía mala suerte o un talento innato para auto humillarme?

–Oye ¿Pero esa no es Hinata? –Nos miró atónito –lo veo y no lo creo.

–N-N… ¡No! –grité.

Kankuro soltó una carcajada.

–No hay necesidad de ser tímida, he pillado a Sasuke en situaciones peores.

Yo no sabía si eso se suponía que tenía que hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo único que logró era que Sasuke quisiera matarlo.

–No pasó nada.

–Oye Sasuke… –trató de decir algo, supongo por el tono que para seguir arrojando carbón al fuego aunque fuese una pésima idea. Afortunadamente Sasuke lo cortó.

–No-pasó-nada.

Por fin Kankuro pareció intimidado.

–Como digas –dijo con una risa nerviosa –, Temari me contó que habías venido y quise ver a qué exactamente.

Me sonrojé, Sasuke gruñó y Kankuro puso cara de sospecha.

–Si se puede saber, claro.

–B-Ba…

–Nada que te interese –Sasuke me lanzó una mirada de advertencia y yo apreté fuertemente mis labios.

Miré a Kankuro y una ampolleta se prendió.

– ¿E-Eres el hermano d-de Temari?

Él sonrió e hizo una teatral reverencia.

–Para servirle, bella dama.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Extrañamente, encontré simpático el gesto. Parecía ser alguien divertido, tal vez mi primera impresión fue errónea ¿Quién era yo para juzgar alguien por sus gustos? Son sólo unas marionetas. Había gente con gustos más raros.

Sasuke giró los ojos, notablemente molesto y por un minuto se me cruzó la ridícula idea de que estaba celoso. Aunque ya lo dije, era ridícula y al instante la deseché. De todos modos respondió cuál era el motivo:

–Coquetéale cuando no estés drogado.

Kankuro rió como un maniático por un buen rato hasta que por fin se marchó. Yo por mi parte había empalidecido ¡Él era el que estaba fumando! Al diablo con aceptar a todos a pesar de sus gustos, tomé nota de alejarme lo más que pudiera de él en el futuro.

–E-E-Él esta f-fumando m-m-ma…m…

–Marihuana –completó Sasuke.

Opté por lo más sano y me dejé desmayar nuevamente.

Estoy casi segura de que Sasuke, para variar, gruñó.

* * *

**M**ás vale muuuuy tarde que nunca? La verdad el cap está listo desde marzo. No hubo tiempo para subiro antes, perdón :(

NO APARECEN VAMPIROS EN ESTE FIC. Cielos, me tienen hasta aburrida, pero estoy loca por la psicología y la interpretación de los sueños :D

RR son apreciados, gracias por leer (:

Oh, otra cosa ¿Sabían que la traducciónde de "Bizarre" no es bizarro? yo toda mi vida juré que así era! :(

**Pregunta del día:**

**¿**Les gustó Alicia en el país de las maravillas**?  
**


End file.
